


He's Got My Heartbeat Skipping

by Signsofsam



Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Slice of Life, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam
Summary: His leg is jumping, and it’s most probably (definitely) because Evan Buckley is about to marry the love of his life. He’s in his tux, in a room by himself because Maddie couldn’t take his ridiculous nervousness (her words, not his), and he can’t help the leg bounce, because he...he’s getting married.To Eddie.In like twenty minutes.He’s getting married.Holy crap.He’s so lost in his thoughts (he is getting married to Eddie Diaz in less than twenty minutesoh my god) that he doesn’t hear the door open, and he actually jumps when Bobby sits beside him. “Maddie get you?” he finally says, after a few minutes, once he’s gotten his surprise under control.“She said you were being insufferable,” Bobby answers with a smile. “What’s going on, kid? Second thoughts?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584202
Comments: 24
Kudos: 377





	He's Got My Heartbeat Skipping

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this all started with the title and an idea for a Bobby and Buck scene, and then it just suddenly became 1000-ish words of tooth-rotting, sappy fluff, so please, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Title for this is from _I Think He Knows_ which, in my humble opinion is probably one of the best, if not **the** best song from T. Swift's _Lover_. Controversial, I know.

His leg is jumping, and it’s most probably (definitely) because Evan Buckley is about to marry the love of his life. He’s in his tux, in a room by himself because Maddie couldn’t take his ridiculous nervousness (her words, not his), and he can’t help the leg bounce, because he...he’s getting married.

To Eddie.

In like twenty minutes.

He’s getting married.

_Holy shit_.

He’s so lost in his thoughts (he is getting married to Eddie Diaz in less than twenty minutes _oh my god_ ) that he doesn’t hear the door open, and he actually jumps when Bobby sits beside him. “Maddie get you?” he finally says, after a few minutes, once he’s gotten his surprise under control.

“She said you were being insufferable,” Bobby answers with a smile. “What’s going on, kid? Second thoughts?”

Buck’s pretty sure his eyes are about to pop out from how large they get, and if Bobby’s laugh is anything to judge by, it’s all pretty damn comical. “Seriously, Bobby? Have you...have you seen him? I don’t know how I got Eddie, but he’s way more than I deserve. There are absolutely no second thoughts here. I’m just...I’m getting _married_ , Bobby. I never...before, with Buck 1.0, I never thought I’d _ever_ get married. I didn’t think I’d ever settle down. I don’t...I did a lot of regrettable things then, and I made so many mistakes, and I’m just...do I deserve this? I want him to be happy; all I ever want to do for the rest of my life is make him and Chris happy. Make Eddie proud that I’m his husband.”

It’s his biggest fear: for Eddie to wake up one day and realize that all of this, their entire relationship, is just a huge mistake. He usually doesn’t let the thought consume him, but he’s had so much time to just sit and think and stew, even if some part of his brain keeps telling him how utterly unrealistic the idea is.

He glances over to Bobby, and Bobby’s got his head cocked, giving him his patented dad!Bobby _I’m-about-to-lay-some-wisdom-on-you_ look. “Buck, I hope you honestly don’t think that you don’t deserve Eddie, or that you don’t deserve the love you two have for one another. Sure, you made some mistakes in your past; we all have. But you’ve grown, and you’ve changed, and you’ve learned from them, and when I look at you now, when I look at all you’ve accomplished, and the life you’ve made, both by yourself and with Eddie and Chris, I am so unbelievably proud of you. I’m proud of the man you’ve become since I first met you. I’m proud that you’re a firefighter in my house, on my team, because you’re a damn good one. Not just a firefighter, but a man.” He squeezes Buck’s forearm, just a little, just to make sure he’s got his full attention. “ _Y_ _ou_ are a good man. You are a good person. You deserve all of the happiness you’ve found, and you deserve the love of Eddie. And I hope you two have a long, wonderful marriage, and I hope you never lose the love that I see between you now. And I just...you deserve this, Evan. You deserve happiness like this. Never think otherwise.”

There’s a knock on the door, and Chim opens it cautiously, eyes sliding from one man to the other before he gives a cautious smile. “It’s time.”

Bobby stands then, helping Buck to his feet, straightening his tie one last time, brushing the non-existent lint off his broad shoulders. “I know your parents aren’t here today, but I hope you know your _family_ is. We are standing with you and sitting by you and we are all so dang proud of how far Evan Buckley has come.”

If Buck wasn’t emotional before, he certainly is now, hugging Bobby tight, murmuring thank yous to the man that has essentially been his father figure for the last few years. Bobby leaves soon after, and Buck is alone again, but now, his doubts mostly gone, shoved back into that box he keeps locked tight, and it’s the anticipation of finally seeing Eddie and marrying him that’s about to overwhelm him.

Chim’s waiting at the end of the hallway, and Buck knows there’s a camera on the other side of the door, waiting to take a picture of Buck and Eddie when they see each other for the first time. “You ready?” Chim asks, and Buck nods, taking a final deep breath as the door opens, and there Eddie is. 

And he’s breathtaking. 

“ _Dios mío_ ,” Eddie murmurs under his breath, reaching out to take Buck’s hand, and Buck can’t help but grin, because he knows- _he knows!_ -Eddie feels the exact same way. “You look amazing, _mi amor_.” 

“You’re not too bad yourself, Mr. Diaz,” he answers back as Eddie presses a kiss to Buck’s cheek, and Eddie’s smile as he pulls away is blinding. “You ready to do this?”

“With you? Always.”

They walk down the aisle together, hand-in-hand, and honestly, the beginning of the ceremony is a blur, up until the point they’re exchanging rings and vows. Chris stands from his seat beside Abuela, ready for his part, walking unsteadily up to them. “I brought them,” he announces, reaching in his pocket for the two rings they’d put him in charge of that morning, smacking a kiss on both Eddie’s and Buck’s cheek as he gives them their respective rings, and it settles Buck’s jitters as Eddie takes his ring and Buck’s hand.

“If someone had told me the first time we met that I’d be marrying you someday, Evan, I would have asked them if they were on drugs. I might have even laughed in their face. We started off on such the wrong foot, and I thought for sure we’d never get in step, because I was new and you were worried about your standing on our team. And then you stayed when we had to take that live grenade out of that guy, and somehow, our rivalry turned into a blossoming friendship, and that turned into a steadfast love, because you are _it_ for me, Evan Buckley. You’ve made my family complete. You are the best father to _our_ son; you loved him like he is your own from the very beginning, and I can’t tell you how much that will always mean to me. You are the person I want to wake up with every morning and fall asleep to every night. You are the man I want to have every adventure with, good or bad. I give you this ring as a promise, to walk every step of our journey together for the rest of our story, and love you with all the love I have to give, for the rest of my life.” He slides the ring on Buck’s finger, a perfect fit.

Buck knows he’s crying, but honestly, he doesn’t care, because it’s his turn, and Eddie’s ring is a steadying warmth in his hand. “Eddie, when I sat down to write my vows, I couldn’t...I’m not always great with words. I sometimes can’t think of what to say. But that’s never a problem when it comes to describing my love for you. You’ve been there for me in some of my darkest times. When I wasn’t sure of the way forward, you were my guiding light, my own personal beacon of hope. I am so lucky because you so willingly opened your world for me, let me love your son like he was my own, and I promise to try and do the same for you, forever. I promise to be by your side whenever you need me, during our darkest moments, and our lightest. And I give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment to you and to our family and to our future, wherever it takes us.” It’s harder than it looks to push Eddie’s ring onto his finger, especially through his tears, but somehow he manages, and all that’s left is the part he’s been looking forward to since he woke up this morning.

“With the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom!” 

Eddie’s hands are firm on Buck’s waist as he reels him in, Buck’s arms looping around Eddie’s neck as their lips meet, his fingers curling into the short hair on the nape of Eddie’s neck. For a moment, Buck’s world is muted, and it’s just the two of them and their kiss, and, in Buck’s opinion, it’s all pretty freaking magical.

They break apart to hoots and applause and Chim’s catcalls and Chris’ excited squeals when Buck picks him up, giving him his own kiss, and through it all, Eddie holds Buck’s hand, anchoring him. There’ll be cake and dancing and speeches later, but for now, it’s just the three of them, walking down the aisle together, their family complete.

It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell, there's a wedding fic. _There's actually a wedding fic *squeeeeee*._ I've always wanted to write a wedding fic, and here we have it! I really, really hope you enjoyed, and thanks in advance for any comments and kudos.
> 
> Also: there maybe an engagement fic in the words, and it may also be titled from a line in _I Think He Knows_. Just maybe.


End file.
